Tats
Tats 竜巻 / Tatsu / (Also known as Tatsumaki) is the leader, and founder of Tats TopVideos. Tats currently resides in the United Kingdom and is heavily into the fashion Cybergoth / Visual Kei ヴィジュアル系, JRock 日本のロック Rokku Gyaru and CyberGoth. Tats is half Japanese and half British, and was born intersex with a feminine appearance, but born with deformed female/male hormones and genitalia. Tats' ultimate goal is to become one of the most renowned producers of Top Videos in the world. There has been some confusion regarding Tats' gender in the past because while she looks feminine, her voice sounds male. Tats has stated many times on her videos and through Discord, that it's a birth deformity, and she wishes at one point to just transition to female to end the issue. Founding Tats TopVideos Tats started making videos in 2008 on her old channel named Goth Tatsumaki. ''Content on said channel included game reviews, ultimate videos, Top 10s, and a skit called ''Roboquad Plays. Tats held a poll to see what people enjoyed most, and people voted for Top Videos. In the process, she met a few people who agreed to help with creating videos, thus forming the Tats crew. Tats treats her crewmembers like family, as opposed to subordinates. Style Of Work Tats' content comprises of mostly top related videos ranging from games, myths, comedy, mysteries, information, creepypastas and SCPs. Many of the topics are completely unique and are not heard of before. Some of the videos have been remastered from their old counterparts and have been extended to include said content. Tats has stated the reason the lists are so long, is to please audience members with their choices and to make the videos feel as if you are really getting your time and effort to watch them. In August of 2017, the team started a new series titled SCP Sedition ''comprising of a series of interviews with numerous SCPs. The questions being asked in these interviews are mostly fan-submitted. Most interviews are carried out by two characters named ''Watch and O-5 Council Jacobs, ''who are voiced by [https://tats-topvideos.fandom.com/wiki/Count_Solace ''Count Solace]'' and [https://tats-topvideos.fandom.com/wiki/Crime ''Crime]'' respectively. Recordings & Footage Tats originally used content and footage from several other YouTubers, whom she plugged in the credits and description. Since 2013, Tats has recorded all content herself with the help of her team, giving the following reason: ''"The content we now create ourselves, this is to avoid any issues regarding other peoples content. It's also so we can record in much higher quality and remove the music and voices, as it will clash with our narration and our own added music =3" Tats has recorded a large amount of live footage as seen in the Top 25 Extraordinary Human Powers & Abilities, Top 20 Gaming Creepypastas, Top Amazing Weather Phenomenon, Top 25 Lost Episode Creepypastas, Top 60 Photorealistic Graphics, Top 60 Non Gaming Creepypastas and Top 15 Ritual Creepypastas. Tats is also experienced in 3D animation and design. Tats created the Top 3 Tats 3D Cities by herself using the program Autodesk 3DS Max. Several videos have Source Filmmaker animations which Tats uses to create more effect. These include the Top 30 Annoying Customers In Retail, Top 45 Signs Which Could Prove Your House Is Spooky, Top 60 Non Gaming Creepypastas, Top 22 Scariest SCPs, Top 25 Building SCPs, Top 30 Food & Beverage SCPs, SCP Sedition 682, SCP Sedition 079, SCP Sedition 035, Top 24 Scariest SCPs II, Ask SCP-049 A Question and Ask SCP-343 A Question. Tats also creates the animation at the start of her videos, detailing the warnings listed before each video starts, animating the mascot XJ. Tats is a skilled artist, designing anime characters and graphical art, as well as story-boarding. All of the thumbnail artwork on the channel is created by her. Tats also graduated university with a BA Honours Degree in Computer and Video Game Animation. She achieved Grade 6 In Clarinet and successfully created many songs for a game idea called Mini Motors and is heavily inspired by music in video games such as Banjo Tooie, Mirror's Edge and Yume Nikki. Recently Tats and her team have been working together with a group called SulaimanWar Productions, a game development team residing in Singapore. This team is currently developing an indie game called SCP Sedition, which follows the story, narrative and style to the SCP Seditions that the TatsTopVideos team are making. Relationship with the Team and Fans Tats is shown to get on well with the team and her fans. It's shown she puts the team and fans first, above everything else. She also wonders why celebrity YouTubers never seem to comment on their fans, when they ask them questions. TatsTats has stated that every question, should be answered appropriately in a modest way, so that others can see and reflect in very much a positive attitude to others. Personal Interests Tats has been shown to admire big cybergoth/visual kei boots, as she states: "The fashion is awesome and badass, since they make you taller, they make you look cooler and you can kick people who annoy you =3" Tats stated she owns a large collection of boots, specifically 15 pairs, and that number may be increasing. The boot styles are from many different brand names such as New Rock, Question Mark, Harley Davidson, Kiss, Demonia and An*Tai*Na. Tats also finds flaws and oddities to be hilarious, such as glitches or bad cutscenes in games, or music skipping on CDs. Criticism and Hate The first release of the Top 70 Disappointing Games brought many fans unsubscribing and sending personal hate messages Throughout the course of early 2014, Tats had several personal attacks and stolen identity attempts. A common complaint with the channel, is it's seemingly long wait for uploaded videos. Tats has explained in the past that the videos take time to produce, seeing as most of the content is recorded by the team. Tats then states that special effects and the script writing and waiting for narration slots, is one of the things that take time. Tats also mentions that most top countdown artists, will use pictures when they are talking about related topics, although she says that video footage of the subject is much better and more entertaining. Category:Crew Category:Samphobic Category:Current Crew